lego_dimensions_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jill Munroe
"You know I really appreciate you're letting me work today. I hope that I'll be able to pay you back". - Jill's line when entering the game. "Any time you can see me, eh, I'm available". - Jill's second line when entering the game. Jill Munroe is a character from the Charlie's Angels (Franchise) that is playable in LEGO Dimensions. Background Jill along with her fellow Angels Kelly Garrett and Sabrina Duncan solve mysteries and are part of an all female Detective Agency who are given missions by the mysterious Charlie Townsend . Jill is also the smart, friendly and bubbly and loyal member of the Angels. Kris Munroe is Jill's sister who later joins the Angels and although Jill left in season 1, she still helped out on certain missions whenever possible. Dimensions Crisis Vehicle * Ford Mustang II Cobra II Adventure World California *Police Station *Charlie Townsend Agency *Guido's Italian Cuisine Luncheon Diner Hawaii*Beach *Charlie's Beach Hut Abilities * Shoot targets * Intelligence Access * Pole Vault * Disguise Quotes * "Right on schedule, stewardess Duncan". - Jill's line when seeing Sabrina Duncan . *''"Our limping friend".'' - Jill's line when seeing Kelly Garrett * "Well, now we know where to come in case of an air raid". - Jill's line when entering the TARDIS. * "Hey, I'm gonna take the girls for some pizza, kind of a 'almost victory' party. Y'all come along?" - ''Jill's line when exiting the game''. * "Ooh!!!, faster than Roy Rogers!" - Jill's line when seeing Sonic the Hedgehog . * "Angel instinct". - Jill's line when being able to solve a puzzle. * "Oh, something simple, chic and terribly expensive". - Jill's line when upgrading her vehicle. * "35. I'll never go faster than 35 as long as I live". - Jill's line when riding her vehicle. * "You have way of being suddenly very direct..." ''- Jill's line when seeing Ethan Hunt . * "What about your present? Were there serious problems?" - Jill's line when seeing Santa . * "''You know, my goosebumps are so big I can't tell which ones are the real me". - Jill's line when entering any mech or seeing a big character. * "Yeah, I understand what you're saying, but I'm not selling what you're buying". - Jill's line when unable to solve a puzzle. * "Oh, that's terrific. My life's ambition has always been to be a sitting duck". ''- Jill's line when in combat. * ''"Thanks". - ''Jill's line when obtaining a Gold or red brick or a collectible. * ''"I find that hard to believe, everywhere you go, you're constantly surrounded by women" - Jill's line when seeing either Templeton (Faceman) Peck or James Bond (007) . * " Kris, you look great. I've been meaning to call you" ''- Jill's line when seeing her Sister Kris Munroe * ''"Oh, that's not what I meant at all, I really was just hoping we could be friends". - Jill's line when re spawning in the game. Trivia * She was played by the late Farrah Fawcett who reprises her character via Archive Audio due to dying of Cancer back in 2009. * Jill is the only Blonde haired member of the original series 1 Angels members. * Farrah Fawcett's death went unnoticed for nearly a week due to the death of Michael Jackson the same week. Category:Archive Audio Characters Category:Charlie's Angels Category:Female Characters Category:Playable characters Category:1970s Characters Category:Spies Category:TV Characters Category:Team Pack Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Guys